Sons of Anarchy
Sons of Anarchy is the eighth and the last case of Europe in the World Edition. It is set in Vienna, Austria. Plot Previously on Criminal Case, notorious criminal and anarchist Sebastien Fassbinder escaped his prison cell via smoke bomb. Not only that, but he also confirmed that the anarchists would strike in Vienna. From there, the World Police Agency decided to go to Vienna to end the anarchy once and for all. When they went there, they unfortunately found the corpse of potential anarchy leader Helena Castro (who was also the sister of the past anarchy leader Geass) at the Belvedere. Helena's corpse was found with her face embedded with glass shards and pulverized. Soon, the team was able to learn that Helena was the one who had paid Sebastien to kill her own brother and that she was one of the two people who took over the anarchy after the death of "Boss Geass". They also found the murder weapon, a Pythagorean cup, expressing Helena's greed for being the leader of the anarchy. In a shocking twist of events, they were even able to find out that Helena's killer was none other than the other anarchy leader, who was revealed to be none other than the presumed dead Austrian chancellor going by the name of Alexander Grimm. When Elite Force Agent Ricky Romano and the player came to incarcerate the corrupt chancellor, he immediately confessed. The chancellor told that when he was young, he was an innocent student learning about psychology. From then, he was obsessed with mind control. His uncle, Matthias Grimm, the previous chancellor of Austria, was not only affiliated with the , but also with the anarchy (Matthias was the co-leader). Since Alexander's birth, his uncle had trusted him to take over the group of atrocity. One unfortunate night in 1998, when Matthias Grimm had been plotting a mass murder in Portugal, he was shot cleanly through the heart by his fellow anarchy leader, Ruben Castro (father of Helena and Geass). From then on, only the Castro family had led the anarchy. Ever since that uneventful time, Alexander Grimm had a feud against the Castro family, but still was part of the anarchy in hopes that some good would come of it. One day, Helena came up to Alexander, saying that she wanted to right the wrongs that Ruben had done 17 years prior to that day. Helena, enraged at her brother's rule, plotted alongside Alexander to exterminate her brother, Giorgio Castro, forever. Helena and Alexander realized that they could not commit the murder on their own, as that was a surefire way to be placed in prison. Alexander had realized that the subordinate commander for Germany's section of the anarchy, Sebastien Fassbinder, had an extreme lust for power and he knew that Sebastien would do anything for a higher status. From there, Helena and Alexander had anonymously paid Sebastien to kill Geass so that not only would Sebastien get a promotion, but Helena and Alexander would be the co-leaders of the anarchy. After a while, Sebastien was caught for the murder of Geass. Soon, many rumors across the anarchy revealed that Helena was plotting to slay Alexander the same way Matthias was slain 17 years by Ruben Castro. Alexander had felt betrayed and decided that he had to slay Helena to in self-defense and to show that he was superior to her. He then told gory details of him pulverizing Helena with the Pythagorean cup. Ricky, from there, was disgusted and decided to ship Alexander Grimm off to the Honorable Beaurigarde. The Honorable Beaurigarde said that when he was involved with Boris Sokolov's murder, he got away scot-free due to his diplomatic immunity as the chancellor of Austria. However, this time was the last straw. She said that for the murder of another and being the leader of the anarchy, he would get 50 years of jail with no chance of parole in solitary confinement. Stats Victim *'Helena Castro' (found with her face pulverized, embedded with glass) Murder Weapon *'Pythagorean Cup' Killer *'Alexander Grimm' Suspects Profile *The suspect plays the piano Appearance *The suspect wears fur Profile *The suspect plays the piano *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect eats caviar Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect plays the piano *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect eats caviar Appearance *The suspect wears fur Profile *The suspect plays the piano *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect eats caviar Appearance *The suspect wears fur *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect eats caviar Appearance *The suspect wears fur Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer plays piano. *The killer drinks wine. *The killer eats caviar. *The killer wears fur. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Belvedere. (Clues: Victim's Body, Wine Glass; New Suspect: David Sanguine) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the piano) *Examine Wine Glass. (Result: Wine Sample) *Analyze Wine Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks wine; New Crime Scene: Hofburg Palace) *Talk to David Sanguine about his presence on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Belvedere investigated) *Investigate Hofburg Palace. (Clues: Briefcase, Faded Chart) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: SIS Briefcase; New Suspect: John Cameron) *Ask John why he is in Austria. (Prerequisite: SIS Briefcase opened) *Examine Faded Chart. (Result: Anarchist Manifesto; New Suspect: Melissa Williams) *Ask Melissa why she is in Austria. (Prerequisite: Anarchist Manifesto revealed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *See whether Alexander Grimm is alive or dead. (New Crime Scene: Vienna State Opera; Available at start) *Investigate Vienna State Opera. (Clues: Broken Glass, Rosary Beads, Faded Flyer; Prerequisite: See Alexander Grimm) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Pythagorean Cup; Murder Weapon registered: Pythagorean Cup) *Examine Pythagorean Cup. (Result: Bloody Grains) *Analyze Bloody Grains. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats caviar) *Examine Rosary Beads. (Result: Lettering on Beads) *Ask the pope why the word 'anarchy' was written on his rosary beads. (Prerequisite: Lettering on Beads revealed) *Examine Faded Flyer. (Result: Museum Flyer) *Analyze Museum Flyer. (09:00:00; New Crime Scene: Museum Exhibit) *Investigate Museum Exhibit. (Clues: Snow Globe, Trash Can; Prerequisite: Museum Flyer analyzed) *Examine Snow Globe. (Result: Tracking Device) *Analyze Tracking Device. (06:00:00) *Ask Melissa why she was tracking the victim. (Prerequisite: Tracking Device analyzed) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Sebastien's GPS; New Suspect: Sebastien Fassbinder) *Place Sebastien back in custody. (Prerequisite: Sebastien's GPS found) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *See why Sebastien claims to have killed Helena. (Available at start of chapter; New Crime Scene: Marble Staircase) *Investigate Marble Staircase. (Result: Confidential Folder, Broken Pieces; Prerequisite: See Sebastien) *Examine Confidential Folder. (Result: Psychology Paper) *Ask Alexander about his psychology paper. (Prerequisite: Psychology Paper found) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Shotgun) *Examine Shotgun. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Ask John why he brought a shotgun to the Vienna State Opera. (New Crime Scene: Belvedere Gardens; Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Investigate Hofburg Palace. (Clue: Caviar Tin; Prerequisite: Ask Alexander) *Examine Caviar Tin. (Result: White Hairs) *Analyze White Hairs. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears fur) *Investigate Belvedere Gardens. (Clue: Wine Bottle; Prerequisite: Talk to John) *Examine Wine Bottle. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Debt to the World 8. (No stars) A Debt to the World 8 *Investigate Belvedere Gardens. (Available after unlocking A Debt to the World; Clue: Pope's Miter) *Examine Pope's Miter (Result: Writings) *Examine Writings. (Result: Penmanship) *Tell the pope who actually defaced his ornaments. (Reward: 10,000 Coins) *See who "Pascal the Rascal" is. (Prerequisite: Penmanship identified) *See what's up with Viktor Ruskov. (Available after unlocking A Debt to the World) *Investigate Vienna State Opera. (Clue: Army Weapon) *Examine Army Weapon. (Result: Message) *Tell General Ruskov that the anarchy has been shut down permanently. (Reward: Winter Camo Jacket) *Analyze Plane Tickets. (12:00:00; Available after all tasks above have been completed) *Investigate Hofburg Palace. (Clue: Ammo Box; Prerequisite: Plane Tickets analyzed) *Examine Ammo Box. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Pascal's Fingerprints) *Ask Pascal where he is located. (Reward: 10,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Pascal's Fingerprints identified) *Let John help you futher (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Ask Pascal) *Move on to the next case (in the Sahara Region)! (No stars) Trivia *Thus far, this case, When the Lights Go Out, and Curiosity Killed the Cat are the only cases to feature familiar suspects. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:Europe